Murder Island
by SoapFanTracy
Summary: A campy, fun take on the Black and White Ball, this time without Emily dying! Not for fans of Nikolas or Kate!


**Murder Island**

**Rating: M for violence and brief sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to ABC/General Hospital.**

This is something I wrote back in November 2007 as a way of injecting some humor into a storyline that was upsetting to me and a lot of my friends since they were killing off one of our favorite characters, Emily. It's kinda campy and definitely stupid-funny in places, but I hope everyone likes it! Review and let me know, but no flames please!

Basically, this is the Black and White Ball, my way. Everything is the same as on the show, with a few differences. As the ball begins, Nikolas hasn't proposed. Sonny and Kate are there together. They are dating, but Sonny knows she is hiding something and is biding his time, waiting for her to slip up and show her hand. Sonny knows about the rages and blackouts, and is only at the ball to protect Emily. The beginning may be a little angsty, but bear with me, things will look up soon!

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was gathered in the ballroom at Wyndemere, waiting for Nikolas to tell the orchestra to begin playing. Nikolas walked to the center of the room. "May I have everyone's attention? Thank you all for coming. I would like to announce an endowment to General Hospital in the name of Alan Quartermaine, to assist in warding off future takeover attempts." He paused while everyone applauded. When the applause died down, Nikolas began speaking again. "Emily, will you join me, please." He said, holding out his hand. Emily hesitated, but joined him in the middle of the ballroom. When she stopped beside him, he got down on one knee. He pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing a pearl, with tiny diamond accents, on a thin gold band. "Emily, will you marry me?"

Emily looked at him in shock. She glanced up and Sonny caught her eye. Seeing the look on his face at the thought of her marrying Nikolas was enough to give her the courage to answer. "No, Nikolas. I won't marry you."

The crowd murmured is shock as Nikolas stood up. "WHAT? What do you mean you won't marry me? It's not like anyone else will have you. You're lucky I'm willing to marry you and save you from being forever branded as another of Sonny Corinthos's whores." Everyone gasped in shock as Emily slapped Nikolas, knocking him to the ground before turning to walk towards Sonny. Nikolas stood up and reached out, grabbing her arm. Before she had a chance to react, Sonny was at her side. He opened his jacket and revealed the gun on his hip. "Prince Prickolas, I suggest you take your hand off of her before I make sure your staff has to wash you off the walls." He said in that deadly whisper that let you know he meant business.

Nikolas started laughing manically as he took his hand off of Emily's arm. Sonny pulled Emily to him and led her out of the ballroom, to everyone's, especially Kate's shock. Emily led him up to the guest room that she had been staying in for the last several weeks and began packing her things. Sonny helped her and within minutes, they had all her things in her suitcases. As they turned to open the door so they could leave, they heard the lock click. "Whoever is out there, let us out!" Emily demanded. Instead of an answer, all they heard was the laughter of a man and woman as they walked away.

**Chapter 2**

As they turned to open the door so they could leave, they heard the lock click. "Whoever is out there, let us out!" Emily demanded. Instead of an answer, all they heard was the laughter of a man and woman as they walked away.

"Great. I just want to get out of this creepy castle and now he locks the door." Emily muttered.

"That Bitch!" Sonny exclaimed. Emily looked at him, surprised. "That was Kate with him. Is there another way out of here?"

"As far as I know, there isn't a tunnel in here. Do you have your cell?"

"Yeah." Sonny said, taking it out. He looked at it for a minute. "Damn. No signal. Any other ideas?"

"Just wait until we hear someone. There aren't any bathrooms downstairs, so someone will have to come up eventually. When they do, I'll either pass the key under the door or I'll send them to get the spare out of the nursery."

"Why do the doors only unlock from the outside?"

"I have no idea. These doors are as old as the house. It's come in handy since Nikolas started acting the way he is, because I've locked him in a couple times until he calmed down."

"How bad has it been?"

"He's never gotten physically violent with me, but he's been verbally abusive. He's gotten physical with others though. I'm afraid of him. Even if he hadn't proposed tonight and forced me to be public in breaking up with him, tonight was going to be our last night as a couple. I was going to leave after the ball."

"I'm sorry you've had to go through that. I promise as soon as we get out of here, I will re-assign your guards and put Max on you. I'll help you find your own place if you want."

"I have a better idea. Keep Max on yourself. I'll take Milo. And as far as a place to live, is the guesthouse available?"

"Yes, but are you sure you want to live there with the stuff with Zacchara's?"

"Yes. I assume that since Kate helped Nikolas lock us in here, you won't be dating her anymore?"

"Definitely not. And I'm permanently sealing that gate in the wall between our properties. She comes through there and barges into my house more often than Carly has ever thought of doing."

"Wow, that's saying a lot. Ok. As far as the Zacchara's go, I trust you to keep me safe."

"Ok. So, what are we going to do to pass the time while we wait to get out of here?"

"I have some ideas." Emily said with a grin.

**Chapter 3**

"Ok. So, what are we going to do to pass the time while we wait to get out of here?"

"I have some ideas." Emily said with a grin.

"Oh, really? And what would those ideas be?"

Emily just smiled and walked over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and took out a box. She carried it to the bed and motioned for Sonny to come sit down. He did and she opened the box.

"Poker? You want to play poker?" He said in shock.

"Yeah. You promised to teach me."

"I remember. Ok. Let's start out easy. This game is called five card stud." Sonny said as he began dealing the cards while Emily divided the chips between them. Sonny explained the rules and they began playing. An hour later, Emily had won twice, once because Sonny let her and once on her own, and Sonny had won once. They were just about to play again when they heard someone in the hall. Emily went to the door and called out. "Somebody let us out. We're locked in here!"

"If you think we're letting you out of there, you're the insane one, not me." Nikolas said.

"Nikolas! Open this door right now!"

"Sorry, can't do that. If I let the two of you out of there, you will get in the way and ruin our plans for the night. So, you are staying there until we're done taking care of business, then if I'm feeling generous, and my associates agree, we'll let you out."

"Nikolas! This is kidnapping!"

"Yeah, I know. But I've done worse, like kill that nanny, and I'll do worse before the night is over. So stay there where you can't cause any trouble for me." Nikolas said as he walked away.

Emily kicked the door in frustration before going and sitting on the bed next to Sonny. "Sonny, what are we going to do? We have to get out of here and stop whatever they have planned."

"And we will. Are you sure there isn't a tunnel in here?"

"Not that I could find. Which is kind of strange, every other room in this place has at least one."

"Well, if there is one, we'll find it. Sonny said, leaning back on the bed to think and decide where to start looking. Emily leaned back next to him. As she leaned against the headboard, the wall suddenly started moving and the bed turned into it. When it stopped moving, they were sitting in the entrance to one of the secret tunnels. They looked at each other in shock for a minute before getting off the bed and starting down the tunnel looking for a way into the ballroom.

**Chapter 4**

After walking for what seemed like forever, Sonny and Emily came to another door. They slowly pushed it open and realized they were in the upstairs study. The room was empty so they stepped out of the tunnel. Emily walked quickly to the desk and opened the center drawer and pressed a button on the inside. A bookshelf behind her opened to reveal a weapons cabinet with guns, swords, knives, and any other weapon you could imagine. She turned to Sonny, "Take your pick. I think we're going to need these." Sonny grinned and walked over to her. After looking over his options, he chose three guns and four knives. He loaded the guns before sticking them in the waistband of his pants, along with the two larger knives, while he put the smaller knives in his jacket pockets. Emily took two ankle holsters and put guns in them before strapping them on, and another strap to hold a knife to her leg. When they were done, they closed the cabinet and headed for the door.

They were just about to open it and go out, when they heard someone coming. They ducked into the shadows and waited to see who it was. It was Coop and Logan. They went straight for the desk and opened the weapons cabinet. They each reached for a gun, but before they could pick them up, Sonny and Emily came out of the shadows. Sonny had a gun in each hand, pointed at Logan and Coop. "Don't even think about it. Turn around."

They both did. "Mr. Corinthos, Sir. We were just going to arm ourselves to protect everyone. There is someone here trying to hurt or kill people. Ric Lansing has already been stabbed." Logan said.

"How did you know about the cabinet, or how to open it?" Emily asked.

Logan and Coop looked at each other and stuttered for an answer. Before they could come up with one, the door opened and Jerry came in. "Mr. Corinthos, Intern Emily. I'm glad to see the two of you. We were wondering what happened to you."

As he was talking Coop grabbed a gun out of the cabinet and cocked it, aiming at Sonny. Before he could get a shot off, Emily grabbed her knife and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. Coop dropped the gun as he fell. Emily leaned down and checked his vitals. "He's dead." She said, shaking. Sonny pulled her into his arms. "Emily, you didn't have a choice. Jerry, would you please restrain Mr. Hayes here. Make sure he won't be going anywhere."

"Gladly." Jerry got some handcuffs out of the cabinet. "Emily, is there a tunnel in here?" Emily pointed to the tunnel. "Touch the base of the lamp next to it." Jerry did and opened the tunnel. He forced Logan inside and handcuffed him to an iron bar. He dragged Coop's body inside and left them both there.

"I assume you are not working with Nikolas and Kate?" Sonny asked Jerry.

"No. As far as I can tell, it's the two of them, Trevor Lansing, these two, Anthony Zacchara, Detective Spencer, and Sweet Sam."

"What are they up to?" Sonny asked.

"So far they have stabbed Ric, Sam attacked Elizabeth, who fought her off, and the Prince attacked the younger Dr. Drake. Robin tried to pull him off and he tossed her across the room. I'm not sure what their goal is yet."

"Ok. Are they still in the ballroom?"

"For the most part, and some in the nearby rooms. There is a lot of coming and going."

"Ok, here's what we'll do. Jerry, go back to the ballroom. Keep as many people there as you can. Emily and I will start looking for Nikolas, Kate, and anyone working with them and one by one disable them. Hopefully we can keep anyone else from dying before we can get reinforcements out here."

Jerry nodded his agreement and went back to the ballroom, while Sonny and Emily went room by room, looking for those who were terrorizing everyone.

**Chapter 5**

Sonny and Emily had gone through every room on the upper level and found no one, so they moved down to the second story. They found Jax and Carly having sex in Nikolas's bedroom, so they locked them in for their own safety. Emily went to the nursery and the room that her and Sonny had been locked in and took the other keys to the rooms, so that Nikolas, Kate, and those working with them couldn't open the door. "We'll hear Carly screeching when they get done. We can let them out then." Sonny told Emily.

They got to the downstairs study and went in to check it out. Emily found Nikolas's laptop and turned it on. "The battery has a decent charge. Let me see if it will connect to the internet." She said. After a few minutes, it connected. She logged into her instant messenger and sent Jason and Max a text message on their cell phones, as well as their computers. "Get help 2 Wyndemere. Nikolas/Kate working w/ AZ/Trevor. Everyone N danger." As soon as the message was sent, she turned the computer off and closed it. "Hopefully Jason or Max will get the message." Sonny nodded his agreement and took her hand as they left the study. As they walked down the hall, they heard a woman moaning. They stopped for a minute, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Emily pointed to a closet. Sonny drew his gun and pushed Emily behind him, He slowly opened the door. Inside, they found Maxie, covered in blood. Sonny pocketed his gun and they pulled her out. "She's been stabbed in the abdomen. She's lost a lot of blood." Emily said. Sonny grabbed a coat off of a hanger and Emily used it to try and stop the bleeding. "Maxie, hold on. We'll get you help." Emily told her.

"Too late. Lost too much blood." Maxie gasped. "Tell Mac and Georgie I love them. Find Robin. She needs help. Nikolas knocked her out and dragged her off." She said before losing consciousness. "Come on, Maxie. Don't give up!" Emily said. She reached up to check for a pulse, but didn't find one. She started CPR, but it was no use. After several minutes, she stopped. "She's gone. Help me move her to the couch. She doesn't deserve to be left here like this." Sonny nodded and picked her up and carried her to the couch. Emily put a blanket over her and they left. "We need to find Robin. If she's unconscious, there could be serious injuries." Sonny nodded and they continued on their way to the ballroom, checking every room on the way.

They found a bedroom with Ric, Patrick, Leyla, and Nadine. They were all working on Ric. "Do you need a hand?" Emily asked Patrick. "No. Robin's over there." He said, pointing across the room. "Check on her." Sonny and Emily went over to her. "Robin, how are you?" Sonny asked her. "Better now that you're here. You've got to save everyone. Nikolas and Kate said they are going to get rid of us all and make it look like you did it." Emily checked her vitals and her head wound. "Ok, you'll be ok. Just stay here. Sonny, we have to find them and contain them before they kill anyone else." Robin looked between them. "Who have they killed?" Sonny hesitated before answering her. "Robin, they killed Maxie. I'm sorry. Emily did everything she could to save her, but it was too late when we found her." Robin started crying and nodded her head, "Go. Everyone else needs you." Sonny and Emily both squeezed her hand and got up. Sonny walked over to Patrick. "Do what you can for my brother. Here, take this gun. If Nikolas, Kate, or anyone working with them comes in, shoot them." Patrick looked at him in shock for a minute. Leyla took the gun. "We will. Be careful." Sonny and Emily nodded and left.

**Chapter 6**

Sonny and Emily checked several other rooms, finding no one in them. As they were about to go into the ballroom, they heard a noise behind them. Sonny grabbed his gun and turned around, pushing Emily behind him. "Who's there?"

They heard a chuckle, and saw someone in the shadows. "Whoever you are, come out!" Sonny ordered.

"Haven't you learned by now, not everyone bows down to you, Sonny?" Lucky asked as he came out of the shadows, pointing a gun at them. "Put your weapons down, both of you and I'll let you live long enough to watch my slut ex-wife and Jason die."

Sonny and Emily looked at each other and Sonny answered, "Fine." He reached for two of the guns and laid them down. He laid down a knife and unstrapped the guns from Emily's ankles. As he stood back up, he reached into his waistband again and pulled out another gun. Before Lucky realized what he was doing, Sonny shot him in the hand, causing him to drop the gun. While he was standing there, stunned, Emily tackled him and knocked him into a chair. They quickly tied him up and shoved the chair into a nearby tunnel. They quickly picked up their weapons and slowly opened the ballroom door. Before they went in, they peeked through the crack in the door. Inside, Nikolas, Kate, and Trevor were holding everyone at gunpoint. As they were about to close the door, they heard Kate whine, "How much longer do we have to wait? I thought Sonny and Emily would have gotten here by now and we could have killed that twit."

"Relax. They'll come soon enough. Sonny can't resist trying to play hero. Unfortunately, he always falls short and causes harm to those he loves." Trevor said. Kate pouted, but didn't say anything else.

Sonny and Emily quietly shut the door. Sonny guided her down the hall. "We have to make a plan. No way in hell am I letting them kill you."

**Chapter 7**

Sonny and Emily went back to the downstairs study. Emily went to the bookshelf and pressed a hidden button. The shelf pulled back to show another gun cabinet. Sonny went to it and got more ammo. As he was about to close it, he noticed a couple bullet-proof vests on a shelf below the guns. He picked them up. He took his jacket and shirt off and put one on, then put his shirt back on. He put the other one on Emily and went to put his jacket on her, but she grabbed a sweater that was on the couch and pulled it over her head. Sonny pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you. No matter what happens the rest of the night, always remember that."

"I love you too, Sonny. I want you to promise me that we will both walk out of here when this is over."

"I promise." Sonny said, kissing her again, this time with more passion. Before they got lost in the passion, they heard someone coming. They hid behind one of the columns, guns ready. The person came into view and they realized it was Jason. They stepped out and walked over to him. "What's going on? I got Emily's message. I brought Max and Milo and everyone from the warehouse. They are outside the tunnel Emily hid Michael, Sam and I in."

"Nikolas, Kate, Trevor, the Zacchara's, Logan, Cooper Barrett, and Lucky are working together. They plan to kill everyone here and frame me. We took out Cooper and Lucky. Cooper's dead, Lucky and Logan are contained. Jerry Jax is working with us. They stabbed Ric with a sword. Patrick and that nurse are working on him. Robin's with them, but she's injured. Alexis and Skye are in there too. I locked them in and left a gun for them. Nikolas and the rest have everyone else held hostage in the ballroom. They are waiting for us so they can kill everyone, Emily first."

"What's the plan?"

"Well, now that you're here, we bring all our guys in and we storm the ballroom and take them out. We try to keep them alive to face charges, but if they don't make it, we save the good people of Port Charles some money."

Jason nodded his agreement and made a call out to Max to bring everyone in. Once they were all in the study, Sonny gave them instructions on what they were each supposed to do. Emily gave them directions through the tunnels so they could all come from different directions into the ballroom.

Ten minutes later, they all swarmed into the ballroom, with Sonny, Emily, and Jason coming through the main door. The Zacchara's, Trevor, and Kate were quickly unarmed and restrained. Nikolas stood right in front of Sonny and Emily, aiming a gun at them. Sonny and Emily were both aiming their guns at him. "Prince Prickolas, you are outnumbered. Hand over the gun, or you will die right here in front of everyone."

"The only ones dying are the two of you. I demand that you hand over your weapons now!" He raged.

Realizing he wasn't in his right mind, Emily decided to use his rage to their advantage. "You know Sonny, Prince Prickolas isn't really a fitting name for him. In order to be a Prick, you need to have a dick, and the Prince here, doesn't."

Sonny looked at her in shock. "What do you mean, he doesn't have a dick?"

"They screwed up his circumcision when he was a baby. They damaged it so bad they had to take it off. He doesn't have one."

"But he had a kid with my sister."

"No, he didn't. I wondered about that myself, so I had another DNA test run without his knowledge. I got the results yesterday. Spencer isn't his child."

"So, he's Jax's?"

"No. He's Jerry's. Apparently, when Nikolas and Courtney went to the Bahamas, she found out he's lacking the necessary equipment and in her anger, slept with Jerry."

Everyone looked at Emily in shock, including Jerry. Soon, and chuckle began to ripple through the room. It soon turned into full-blown laughter. Nikolas looked at Emily, enraged. He then looked around and realized everyone was laughing at him. He was humiliated, and realized he would never be able to show his face in Port Charles again. Rather than mentally make plans to leave town, he turned his gun on himself. He placed the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger. As everyone watched in horror, the back of his head exploded, sending brain matter all over Kate. She promptly passed out.

**Chapter 8**

Nikolas looked at Emily enraged. He then looked around and realized everyone was laughing at him. He was humiliated, and realized he would never be able to show his face in Port Charles again. Rather than mentally make plans to leave town, he turned his gun on himself. He placed the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger. As everyone watched in horror, the back of his head exploded, sending brain matter all over Kate. She promptly passed out. Emily went over and checked on Kate, while Sonny kept his gun on Trevor and Jason and the guards stood watch over the Zaccharas and Sam. "She's alive, just unconscious. Her dress, however is DOA."

"I think it was when she put it on." Sonny joked.

Emily stifled a laugh as Kate came to. She pushed Emily away and sat up. Kate looked down at her dress, covered in Nikolas's brains, and let out a blood-curdling scream before losing consciousness again. Emily checked on her again. "She isn't breathing and doesn't have a pulse! Sonny, help me get this dress off of her. Alfred! Get the portable defibruator out of the cabinet!" Sonny and Alfred did as they were told. Emily started CPR on her. As she was doing chest compressions, she knocked her bra off kilter. When she did, two fake boobs fell out on the floor. Sonny busted out laughing as he looked at her and realized that while she did have breasts, she was more flat-chested than a guy. Alfred gave Emily the defibruator. She attached it to Kate's chest and pressed the button. It shocked her and Emily checked for a pulse. "I've got a pulse! She's breathing! Sonny, get me a blanket to put over her."

Sonny went and got a blanket and brought it back. "Should we put her boobs back on?" He asked Emily. Emily chuckled and picked them up and put them back in Kate's bra.

"How did you not know about the fake boobs?"

She always wore a full-coverage bra and refused to take it off."

Emily took him by the hand and led him to the corner of the room. "I know this isn't the time or place, but just how many times did you have sex with her?"

"Twice. Once when I had had a few drinks, I wasn't drunk, but not thinking entirely clearly. She showed up under the influence of Viagra. The other time was the day she was sentenced. I felt sorry for her and took pity on her."

Emily nodded her understanding and kissed him softly. "Thanks for being honest with me."

"You're welcome. How many times were you with Nikolas, or were you?"

"Twice."

"How? I mean since he is lacking the proper equipment."

"He wore a strap-on. It was about four inches long and as big around as one of Morgan's magic markers. I couldn't even feel it." She laughed.

Sonny laughed with her. "I guess you had to fake it, huh?"

"Yeah."

Before their conversation could go any further, Jerry came over. "Emily, were you telling the truth about Spencer being mine or were you just trying to rile Nikolas up?"

"I was telling the truth. I'm sorry it came out like that. I had planned on finding you tomorrow and telling you privately."

Jerry nodded his understanding. "Where is he?"

"At Bobbie's with Michael and Morgan. I told Nikolas he was with Lesley, but took him to Bobbie's instead. Sonny's guards are there."

Jerry nodded. "Can I go with you to get him when we get out of here?"

"Of course. Are you planning to take custody of him?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about babies. We'll figure it out."

Emily nodded and went to check on Kate, who was waking up. When she realized she was in her underwear, she started cursing Emily for humiliating her and ruining her designer original by driving Nikolas to suicide. Before Emily could respond to her, Sonny came to Emily's side. "Kate she did you a favor. That dress looked like a bed sheet with a dead Pomeranian attached to the top."

Everyone laughed at his description. Kate stood up and slapped him, accidently dropping the blanket as she did. When she bent over to pick it up, her fake boobs fell out and bounced across the floor, stopping at Trevor's feet. Kate screamed and stormed out of the room before anyone could stop her. Sonny and Emily went after her. As they got into the hallway, they saw her go into the study. They followed her. As they got to the door, they heard her scream again, then silence. When they got into the study, they Sam drop her body to the floor, having slit her throat. Sam looked up and saw them. When she did, she threw her knife at them. They ducked and it stuck into the wall behind them. As she reached for a gun that was on her hip, Jerry came in and shot her. She fell on top of Kate, dead.

**Chapter 9**

Sonny, Emily, and Jerry left Sam and Kate where they were and went back the ball room. "Where's Katie?" Trevor bellowed.

"She's dead. Sam slit her throat." Sonny said.

"Where's Sam?" Jason asked.

"She's on top of Kate in the study. She threw a knife at us and went for a gun. Before she got it out of the holster, Jerry shot her." Sonny told him. Jason nodded and turned his attention back to the job at hand, guarding Trevor. Trevor was seething over Kate's death. "You bastard! It's your fault Katie's dead! All you had to do is leave her alone! But, it did work to our advantage. While you were reacquainting yourself with her, she was spying on you for me. That's right Sonny Boy, while you were screwing Katie, she was screwing you over. This time, I win. You stole Adela from me, but I stole Katie from you. Have you ever wondered why she didn't run away with you all those years ago? It wasn't because she wanted a career. No, it's because she was pregnant with my child, my son. When she had him, we decided to give him up for adoption. She wanted her career and it wasn't condusive to being a mother. So, I arranged for a client to adopt him. A powerful gentleman and his much younger wife. Of course, we couldn't have foreseen that she would become so attached to the boy that her husband would lose his mind with jealousy."

"Johnny's your son? Kate's son?" Sonny asked in shock.

"Yep. He's why I hid Anthony's condition and took over the business. To protect it for my son."

Johnny got up out of his chair and attacked Trevor. "You bastard! You knew he was beating the hell out of me, that he kept trying to kill me, and you left me there and protected him!"

Sonny let him beat on Trevor for a few minutes, figuring he deserved to do it. Finally, he signaled Jason to pull him off. Jason did and put Johnny back in his chair and handcuffed him to it. Trevor slowly got up off the floor and barreled at Sonny, Sonny stepped aside, letting him fall on the floor. He got up and went after Sonny again, This time, Sonny let him hit him. As soon as he did, Sonny hit him hard enough to knock him down. Trevor got up and stumbled towards the door. Max moved to stop him, but Sonny waved him off. Trevor headed up the stairs towards where Ric was. Sonny followed him up the stairs. When Trevor realized Sonny was behind him, he waited for Sonny to get up the stairs before coming at him again. Sonny stepped aside and Trevor went down the stairs, head first.

Sonny looked at him in shock before running down the stairs. When he got down there, Emily was kneeling beside Trevor. "Don't move. You may have spinal damage. Moving could result in permanent paralysis."

"It's too late. I can't feel anything below my neck."

"It may not be permanent, Don't try to move."

Trevor sighed but agreed. "Sonny, we have to get an air ambulance here as soon as possible. Both he and Ric need it."

"As soon as the storm passes, we will. I'll call Mac if I can get a signal."

Sonny tried to get a signal, while Emily got Max and Milo to come watch Trevor so she could go see about Ric's condition and see if Patrick could come check on Trevor.

**Chapter 10**

A couple of hours later, the storm finally broke and Sonny was able to get a cell signal and call Mac. He told him what had happened and that they needed an air ambulance, as well as several officers to take Nikolas's remaining allies into custody. Mac let them know they would be there as soon as possible. Shortly after, they heard the helicopter circling before it landed. They came in and got Ric, Trevor, and Alexis and took them to GH.

Sonny and Emily filled Mac in on everything that happened and where the people that had been working with Nikolas were. Then, Emily broke the news to him that Maxie was dead. She took him to where they had left Maxie's body. Robin and Georgie joined them a few minutes later. Emily and Sonny excused themselves to allow them to say their goodbyes.

A little while later, Mac rejoined them in the ballroom, where Sonny and Emily explained how Nikolas's head came to explode and why there were rubber boobs on the floor along with Kate's brain splattered dress. Mac tried to hide his laughter when they told him just what had happened. After a few more questions, he told them that they could get Emily's things and leave. Emily left the keys to the bedrooms to him, except for one so they could get to her stuff. After retrieving her belongings, they left. They were in Sonny's limo headed to Greystone when Sonny remembered they had left Carly and Jax in Nikolas's bedroom having sex. He called Mac to tell him. Mac informed them that Cruz had the unfortunate experience of finding them a few minutes before and had requested hazard pay.

**Chapter 11**

Emily and Sonny got to Greystone and both went straight up the stairs to take a shower. Emily went into the guest bathroom and discovered that the shower curtain had a rip in it, rendering it unusable. She came out of the bathroom, and nearly colliding with Sonny. They both laughed. "I was coming to tell you about the curtain."

"I saw it."

"Why don't you go first and use my shower?"

"It's your shower, you go first."

"We could always take one at the same time." Sonny said hopefully.

"Shower, and nothing else."

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

"Ok, let me get my stuff."

Emily got her things and joined Sonny in his bathroom. They took a quick shower, doing their best to ignore the feelings that were more than obvious between them. They finished and got out and dressed. Emily had just finished her hair and putting on a little make-up when Max yelled up to tell them Jerry was there. They both went downstairs. Sonny went out on the terrace to call Carly and let her know he wanted to get the boys and bring them home with him. "Emily, I was wondering when you were going to go get Spencer?"

"In just a few minutes. Sonny's getting ready to call Carly and tell her he wants the boys."

"Can I still go with you, or would you rather I come back here and see him later?"

"It will probably be calmer here."

"Ok, I'll come back in a couple hours."

Jerry was about to leave when Carly came through the door with Michael, Morgan, Kristina, Molly, and Spencer. "I told Mom I would bring the kids to you. I figured you would want the boys and Kristina here. Molly should be with her sister, and I understand Spencer is going to be with Emily."

"Thanks, Carly. You saved us a trip." Sonny said.

"No problem. By the way, thanks for locking us in. You really should have told Cruz what he would be walking in on, though." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, we were in a hurry to take a shower and get all the stuff from tonight off of us."

"I understand. You know, you are going to have to fill me in on exactly what happened some day."

"We will."

"Ok, well, I'm going to head out. Call if you need anything."

Carly left and Sonny took the kids upstairs and settled them in with a DVD and put Molly down for a nap. he came back downstairs and watched as Emily introduced Jerry to his son. Jerry smiled when Spencer started trying to talk to him. After a few minutes, Emily put Spencer in his lap. Spencer immediately leaned into his chest, in his own little way, hugging him. Jerry smiled and just held him for a while. "Emily, I think for now it would be a good idea for him to stay with you, just until I can get a real place to live and find a nanny."

"That's fine, and you can see him every day if you want."

"Thanks."

Sonny spoke up, "Jerry, it's no secret we don't like each other and don't trust one another, but you're welcome here any time to see Spencer."

"Thank you. By the way, Emily, I've taken steps to make sure you aren't charged with treason in the event something happens to me. You're free."

"Thank you."

Jerry spent most of the day at Greystone with his son. He finally left after tucking him in for the night, promising to be back sometime the next day. Sonny and Emily put the kids to bed and decided that after being up for over 24 hours, they were ready for bed too. "Where are you sleeping?" Sonny asked nervously.

"With you." Emily said as she walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

**Chapter 12**

Sonny and Emily put the kids to bed and decided that after being up for over 24 hours, they were ready for bed too. "Where are you sleeping?" Sonny asked nervously.

"With you." Emily said as she walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Sonny followed her and waited somewhat nervously to see what she would do next. Emily locked the door and walked over to Sonny, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his. "Sonny, don't be nervous. I'm not going to tie you up or anything." Emily laughed.

Sonny chuckled and relaxed. "I wouldn't mind you tying me up, just not tonight. Tonight, I just want to be together, in each other's arms. We don't even have to make love. I just want to hold you in my arms, anything more is a bonus."

"I love the idea of being in your arms. You can't possibly imagine how much I've wanted that, how long I've wanted it."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea. I've felt the same way."

"Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you sleep with any other women in here?"

"Once. When we got out of the MetroCourt after the hostage crisis. We were both really emotional because we found out Jason survived. It was the only time I slept with her. That's no excuse, though. I got rid of the sheets, bedspread and matress afterwards."

"But the bedspread is the same as we had."

"I took ours off the bed the night you moved out. I only put them back on recently."

Emily smiled, realizing he had respected their relationship that much. "What about Kate?"

"The first time, we were on the couch. I kid you not Emily, she attacked me. Before I realized what was happening, she had me undressed and was on top of me."

"Did you have the couch steam cleaned?" Emily deadpanned.

"Five times." Sonny laughed. "Max thought I was losing it, but I told him I didn't want even a trace of her on our couch."

Emily couldn't help it, she cracked up laughing. Sonny did too. After a few minutes, Sonny spoke again. The other time I was with her, we were in the guestroom at the end of the hall. I told her it was mine, but I lied. The thought of her even looking at our bed made me sick."

"So she never even came in here?"

"Nope, and no one else has either."

Emily thought for a few minutes, digesting what he had told her. Finally, she smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Sonny, take me to bed."

Sonny smiled and kissed her passionately before slowly undressing her.

**Chapter 13**

Finally, she smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Sonny, take me to bed."

Sonny smiled and kissed her passionately before slowly undressing her. When she was undressed, he slowly removed his clothes while she turned down the bed. When he was finished, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into him. He moved her hair out of the way and turned her head so he could kiss her. When they were both breathless, he broke the kiss and began kissing her neck and shoulder while he brought his hands to her breasts and massaged them, teasing the nipples to stiff peaks.

Emily moaned from the sensations that were running through her body. Sonny smiled and let one hand slowly slide down her abdomen towards her center. Emily spread her legs slightly in anticipation of feeling his hand on her. Sonny smiled against her shoulder as he gave her what she wanted and slowly stroked her folds, already feeling her juices beginning to flow. Emily leaned back into him more and slowly grinded her ass against his already painfully hard cock. Sonny knew if she kept it up, he would come before he had a chance to be inside her.

Sonny moved his hands to her hips and stepped back. Emily groaned at the loss of contact as he spun her around and lifted her up on the bed. Emily slid back and lay on the pillows as Sonny climbed on the bed and settled between her legs. He stroked her folds until she was writhing from his touch. When she was practically begging him for release, he leaned over and slowly licked her, sending her flying over the edge in an explosive orgasm. Sonny licked up her juices while she calmed down. When her breathing was close to normal, he kissed his way up her body. As he reached her lips, he kissed her passionately and slowly thrust into her. He broke the kiss as they both moaned in pleasure. Emily wrapped her legs around him and met his thrusts as he began to move within her. It didn't take long and they were both ready to climax. Emily began coming first, squeezing him tight within her walls and sent him over the edge.

When they both relaxed, he slipped out of her and rolled to her side. He kissed her one more time before pulling her over to rest her head on his chest as they both fell asleep.

**Chapter 14**

Sonny and Emily spent the next few days dealing with the PCPD and the DA's office, as well as the press, all of them wanting statements about what had happened at Wyndemere. They even had a visit from a movie producer interested in turning their story into a made for TV movie. They laughed in his face and had Max promptly throw him off the property.

Jerry was a regular fixture at Greystone, usually arriving shortly after breakfast and staying until Spencer was put to bed at night. They had quickly bonded and were quickly forming a father-son relationship. Because Spencer was used to being with Emily, Jerry wanted her to still play an active role in his life. They had decided on joint custody, with Spencer dividing his time between them. They hired the nanny that Jax, and then Nikolas had used which helped with the transition. Jerry saw to it that the evidence against Emily for treason and espionage was destroyed and they had formed a friendship of sorts.

A week after the ball, Sonny and Emily had a dinner party with the Quartermaines, Carly and Jax, Alexis, Jerry, Jason and Elizabeth, and all the kids. They made it clear to everyone that they were back together and were staying together, whether any of them liked it or not. With the exception of Tracy and Edward, they got everyone's blessing and support. Edward and Tracy eventually backed down and agreed to stay out of their business after Monica threatened to toss them out into the streets and Carly assured them they wouldn't be staying at the MetroCourt.

A few months later, Sonny proposed to Emily, and she accepted. They decided against a big wedding and instead got married in a private ceremony in the rose garden at Greystone. They honeymooned in Spain, where they conceived a son, Mateo Alan Corinthos, who was born on what would have been Alan's sixtieth birthday.

Emily finished her residency and became a general practitioner. She eventually went back to school and got a degree in psychiatry, becoming the foremost expert on the east coast in Bipolar Disorder. Sonny and Jason continued to run the organization, keeping their families safe and protecting Port Charles from people like Trevor Lansing.

THE END


End file.
